Wolves VS Humans
by Wolfie Chaos
Summary: Wolves and humans are in war with each other. Then, one wolf pup takes the opportunity to help his pack but encounters new enemies and friends. With the help of his new friends, he helps save his pack. WARNING: ZUTARA  MODERN AU
1. Chapter 1

In another world, peace reigned. The circle of life was undisturbed. Squirrels were chattering in the trees, scurrying from tree branch to tree branch. Rabbits hopped out of their holes and nibbled on the moist grass. Fish rode the rushing currents of the rivers. Herd of deer pulled at chunks of grass. Wolves basked in the sun, relaxing in the morning light. Then, they came.

Their monstrous metal beasts invaded the lands. The animals fleed in fright. They ran from their homes to get away from them. No squirrels chattered. No rabbits came out. No river was there for the fish to swim in. No deer ate the grass. They all fled. All animals except one. The wolves.

They weren't going to let some invaders take their homes without a fight. They retreated to their den and patiently waited. The wolves were trying to figure out what they were. Many questions ran through their heads. Who were these invaders? What were they? Why are they here? They tried to find these answers by sending wolves into their territory.

Very few wolves returned. They were injured with rips at their fur. Scars stretched far across their bodies. Blood covered them. They limped their way back and went straight to the Elders.

The Elders were a group of wise wolves would make the major decision of the pack. The youngest of the Elders was a female with a blue gray coat and silver markings lining her shoulders and legs down. Her eyes were a bright blue ocean color. She was very kind and cared about all wolves. The next was a male with a glistening golden color and brown legs and tipped ears, and his eyes were an orange flame. He was a bit taller than the youngest by a few inches and is stubborn and annoying but can make a strong point. The third wolf was a female with a blood red coat with golden markings going down her back from her head to her tail, and her eyes were a rich golden honey. She was wise and caring but can hold a intimidating stare. However, the oldest was the wisest of all the wolves. His fur was silvery-white and his ears and paws were a pitch black and also the tip of his tail, and his eyes were gray. He would watch over the entire pack and make sure noone gets hurt and makes the major decision.

The wolf brave enough had a rip in his ears and blood dripping off of him. He limped his way towards the Elders. He managed to get into a sitting position and lift his head to look at them.

"Lady Ocean Mist," his voice cracked. The blue wolf cocked her head towards him.

"Yes, what is it?" she gently asked. Her eyes widen. "Oh, no! You're hurt! You should lay down." She jumped off the ledge and beckoned other wolves to help her. Two males came towards her and helped the injured wolf to an area to rest. He plopped onto the ground exhausted.

"What happened?" Ocean Mist asked concernly.

"Our team scouted the area as you demanded, Lady Ocean Mist. However, there have been many troubles. They have these roaring beasts that injured few and killed most of us. They didn't even stop. Then, the invaders had these sticks with something that looks like a spider's web. They also had the black firesticks. There were loud sounds that exploded out of nowhere . Then, some of our wolves fell in front of us. They didn't get back up. They were asleep. Then, they had these sticks with a loop connected to them. It was then wrapped around one of our wolves' neck. We tried to fight back, but we were hit or tackled to the ground. Our mission was a failure, Elders."

"How horrible!" Ocean Mist gasped.

"Those demons!" growled out Desert Runner with the hair on his neck sticking up. "They should die for what those monsters did. They should suffer the consequences!"

"Desert Runner, hold your tongue!" scolded Fire Breather.

"You should care about them," Desert Runner retorted. He began to bare his teeth with his fur spiked up, his ears pricked forward, and his tail high in the air.

Fire Breather began to stand her ground. Her eyes flickered a bit of red as she glared at Desert Runner. Desert Runner's eyes began to flicker a bit of red also. He was about to pounce her until a voice broke the tension.

"Stand down," Silver Ghost calmly said. Desert Runner's fur began to soften down. His tail silently lowered to the ground. His ears circulated and flatten to the back of his head. Fire Breath began to lower herself into a sitting position. Her eyes receded to the ground.

"What do you think of it, Silver Ghost?" Ocean Mist spoke out.

They all turned to look at Silver Ghost. He breathed in deeply. His eyes closed, and he let out a sigh. He raised his head and opened his eyes. His gaze was focused on all of them. His intense stare made them hold their breath. Silver Ghost cleared his throat.

"I' believe that what Desert Runner have said is true, but we must plan strategically," he spoke.

"Can't there be any other way? Like a negotiation or a peace treaty?" Ocean Mist reasoned.

"Ocean Mist," Silver Ghost began, "There is no reasoning with these invaders. They have killed our family and injured few. We can't understand what they say, and nether can we. What is their good to reasoning if neither of us can understand one another?"

"Maybe, there can be another way," She responded.

"Another way? That's preposterous!" Fire Breather laughed. Ocean Mist's ear flattened against her head, and her tail curled between her legs. A frown lingered on her face with embarrassment bright as the full moon. Fire Breather stoppped and looked at Ocean Mist.

"I didn't mean to upset you," apologized Fire Breather, "But there is no other option that we can use to resolve this matter."

"Maybe there is," started Silver Ghost.

"What other option is there than to kill them as they have killed our comrades?" snapped Desert Runner.

"This decision may be risky, but it is the only way," stated Silver Ghost. "But maybe we can send one our young wolves to fit into their pack and discover their plans and maybe. Just maybe we can discover their weak spots and hit them."

"That's dangerous!" shrieked Ocean Mist.

"That's brilliant!" agreed Fire Breather.

"That's awesome!" shouted Desert Runner.

The three Elders had agreed on the terms, but the youngest is still cautious. Ocean Mist was very respectful of the other Elders' decision but was scared of it. She didn't want anyone else to get killed or hurt like the others. She got up and carefully walked up to them.

"Silver Ghost," she started. Silver Ghost cocked his head towards her.

"What is it, Ocean Mist?" he asked concern lining his voice.

"What if they get hurt?" she asked.

"They won't get hurt. They will be entirely prepared for this mission," he said with a stoic mask.

"What if they don't return? They may be killed those monstrous beasts or rival wolf packs?" Ocean Mist franticly replied.

"Ocean Mist," Silver Ghost began, "I know you care for many of our people and others. They won't be hurt. If they do not return within one moon cycle, we will send our best wolves to retrieve them. I promise."

Ocean Mist's spirit was lifted, but a bit of concern hung on her conscious. She hoped that the pup would be okay when they return from their perilous journey into the unknown world which lies before the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun peaked against the horizon. Shades of many colrs from a fiery red to a blazing orange pierced the sky above them. All the wolves of the pack were called for the meeting. The Elders stood atop there pedestals as they look below them. Yearlings stood beside the adults with their ears pricked up and attentive for what is to be heard. A paw was raised in the air as all the wolves silenced until the only sound heard was the whistling of the leaves through the spring trees.

"I have called all of you today for important meeting," Silver Ghost, " There has been a matter of our home being overruned by invaders. They have slaughtered many of our comrads, and they should be avenged for this tragic nightmare. I know many of you would want to kill them as they kill us. But we have a strategic plan to send a pup of ours to the enemy's territory."

Most of the wolves gasped and began to chat among themselves in rage or grief. Some of them yelled in rebellion. Some of them growled. Throughout the frenzy, Desert Runner began to loose his temper. Then, another rebellious shout escaped the crowd which brokr the tension in Desert Runner's mind.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST BE QUIET!" screamed Desert Runner.

The crowd quieted down and gazed at the golden Elder. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He stared at the pack with his orange flaming eyes with a stern glare.

"It is obvious that Silver Ghost is right," he spoke, "The enemy has been killing our friends and family, but the tactic that he explained is very reasonable. If we send one of our young to the enemy's territory, they may be be less likely to be noticed among them. With this, they will be able to hear the enemy's weakness and report back here to alert us. With the information we gain, we strike the enemy with one painful blow."

Some of the wolves nodded in agreement and talked amongst each other. But a female voice erupted from the pack with a reasoning that is to be heard.

"What if they don't return?" it said quietly.

"Do not worry," said Fire Breather, "If they don't return within a moon's cycle, we will send some scouts to find them and bring them back to us safely."

"Now," Silver Ghost broke out, "I would appreciate if a noble and courageous pup step forward to embark on the death-threatening journey to save our pack and all animals."

The pups grew stiff with fear creeping up their spines. They began to pace backwards with their tails between their legs. Fear shown in their innocent eyes. But one brave pup stepped forth from the shivering crowd.

"I'll take that offer," the small voice.

The Elders turned their heads towards the direction of where the voice came from. The tiny voice came from the youngest wolf in the pack, Loner. Loner was the young pup that never cooperated with the others. He have a coat as dark as a black abyss. He was different from all the others. He was marked with the silver eyes. Silver eyes were the rarest of all eye colors in the entire pack. It is legend that the god of the wolves had silver eyes and was the greatest of all of them. Loner's indifference casted him as an outsider in the eyes of the others. However, he wanted to show that he can be courageous like any other wolf.

"Are you willing to sacrifice your own life for the sake of others, Loner?" stated Silver Ghost in stern tone and emotionless mask.

"Yes, I am," spoke Loner. No stuttering was in his voice. His small head was held high in the air. His little fluffy tail was raised with pride. Loner's silver eyes were locked onto Silver Ghost's gray eyes.

Silver Ghost breathed in a sigh. He knew this would be dangerous and might be suicidal, but this was the only way. He beckoned the young wolf cub forward, and Loner stepped forward until he was right in front of Silver Ghost. Silver Ghost raised his large paw and placed it on the young one's soft small head.

"Loner," Silver Ghost breathed in, "Beware of the journey that is before you for the wolf pack is in your paws."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was halfway down the horizon as Loner prepared for his voyage. He looked above at teh visible moon that lays before him. Night fall was moments away and that's when he will begin the very life-changing event that is beyond the forests. When the sun passed the place where the sky meets the earth, Loner turned to the Elders and bowed before them before running into the black mist that surround the endless forests.

The only sound of that was heard was the padding of his paws racing across the grassy forest floors. His ears were pitched backwards hearing the wind whistle by. Loner's eyes watched the rushing surroundings as he paced his way through the winding forest. Then, something hit him.

A lapping sound was heard from a distance. A very soft lapping from a river nearby was causing a distraction for his sensitive ears. He stopped immediately. Loner raised his head immediately up. His ears circulated towards the noise. His right paw and tail went up into the air. His small smooth nose twitched taking in the scent. He leaned his upper body to the ground and carefully placed each paw in front of the other. He crept closer and closer to the sound. He pressed his fluffy body close to the ground and went into the brush.

Passing through the thick plant, his sharp keen eyes spotted the moving object. A medium-sized deer was taking a drink from the calm waters. Its long tongue scooped up the luscious liquid into its mouth. Its brownish gold coat lay against its lithe body. White patches were alined the curve its back to its tiny small fluff of a tail. Its legs were long and defined for long distance and leaping. Its neck was craned down. Its ear were pricked for alert. Its large black eyes were half closed with a calm aura surrounding it.

Loner licked his jaw. His ears pricked forward, and his paws paced a bit to get into position. He waited for a few moments. Tension grew. Silence took place. Then, it was broken. Loner broke off at neckbreak speed at the deer. His paws pushing his body forward with every stride. The doe snapped his heads up and took off. It was a chase.

He saw the doe taking sharp turns and leaping over high obstacles to get him off, but Loner was not stupid. He kept an easy pace, dodging tree roots, low thick branches, and abandoned rabbit holes. Loner could tell he was getting closer to the frantic doe. He can smell the fear rolling off of her. The doe began to slow down, and her breathing turning into quick wild pants.

Just as he was about to land his attack, an exploding crack filled the air. The deer lost its footing and fell head first. It skidded and landed with a large thump. Loner stopped immediately. _'What was that noise,'_ he thought. His eyes screamed alert as he dropped to the ground, small tail between his leg. Silence crept in. He cautiously got up and walked towards the fallen deer.

The doe appeared dead but wasn't. It was still breathing, taking short breaths each shorter than the next. Its mouth wide open, and its tongue layed against the green grassy ground. His eyes scanned over the body. Blood spewed out of its shoulder blade. The warm blood flooded down its body and touched the warm ground. A puddle began to form around its middle. Its leg was twisted in an odd angle. Its eyes began to move rapidly. Shock and death seeped into its eyes. Its once beautiful coat is now soaked with blood and fear. It sways its head rapidly, but it was futile.

Loner leaned down to take a nip of the large prey, but something stopped him. An unfamiliar scent clouded the air. A presence was coming closer and closer. Loner raised his head and backed away until he blended into the shadowy shrubs. The scent came closer and closer until a form materialized from the shadows. It was an animal he have never seened before.

It had no fur on its pale large body. Its body was covered by something he have never seen before. It was red and black. Its eyes were brown and were staring down at the dead deer. It stood on its long hind legs. It had no long tail and no ears on its head. It leaned down and lifted it onto its back and walked away with the dead prey.

_'What was that beast'_ he thought. The only thing that remained was the blood stained ground the dead doe laid on. Loner released a sigh. He stared at the direction that the beast went and turned around, going in the other direction.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearing sunrise as Loner made his way towards the edge of the forest. A light appeared at the end of the trail, and he quickened his pace. At the edge, he immediately stopped.

In front of the small pup, there was an enormous pond that glistened in the morning light. Morning dew rested on the soft grass, and swans were floating in the middle of the pond. _'It looks very peaceful here'_ he thought.

He lowered his head and lapped at the inviting drink. He dipped his head in but slipped off the edge and dived into the water. He began splashing about but finally felt the ground beneath. He coughed violently as his head resurfaced. The swans squawked in fear and flapped their wings and took off. He stared at them as they flapped off into the morning light.

Loner pulled himself onto the edge and dropped himself onto the grass. He shook himself dry and looked at a distance. He saw things that questioned him. He went to investigate. He walked around the pond to the awkward thing. It was flat and dull gray and laid across the ground. Loner placed my paw on it, and it felt nothing like the grass he was used to. It was rough and hard when he attempted to dig through it. It didn't caused no harm so he began walking over it. It led somewhere so he followed the path.

All of a sudden, a soft padding alerted his senses. He turned around to see one of those pale beasts, however this one was thinner and was pale blue. It had black hair, and dark brown eyes. It looked directly at him and started walking towards him. What if this one is just like the other one that killed that deer? Loner became immobile as the creature came closer and closer. Then, his body began to take control and left the scene. He started running away from the creature, trying to get away. Loner was confused about where he was going, but fear gripped him and made him run.

The young pup made a turn as he tried to dodge the pursuer. But it wasn't long before he collided with something hard. He landed on his rump with his head pounding in pain. He got up and looked to see if he was still being chased. He wasn't. Loner then got a good look at his surroundings.

Dull caramel and rusty gray surrounded him. They were different in sizes and shapes. He began to scratch at a rusty can as he began knocking it over, It made a startling sound when it was knocked over, scaring him. Shrieks echoed through the alley as cat creatures jumped out and hissed at him. He freaked out and began backing up into a corner, tail between his legs.

The cat creatures' dark black fur was stiff as their red piercing eyes steadily stared at the feared youth. Their slow deadly steps were taken with grace as they crept closer and closer. Loner was immobile as they came. The largest in the middle pounced at him; large claws were out and ready to attack. He closed his eyes and curled up into a tight ball ready for the attack. But it never came.

He opened his silver eyes to see the leader of the cat creatures trapped beneath a creature three times his size. The beast held the feline under its large paws as it bared its large fangs. The feline's eyes grew large as it was being crushed by the weight of the dog's paw. The cat futilely pawed at its captor, but it just crushed it harder to the ground. The cat's gang just slowly paced backward, knowing they can't help in any way.

"Get out of here," the beast growled lowly in his throat, releasing it. The feline didn't need to be told twice. It fled as quickly as its nimble paws can take with the gang right behind. Loner's savior turned towards him and bit into his body gently, lifting the pup up.

"Thanks," Loner said. He brushed his fur and looked at his savior.

"It's no problem. What you doin' near the cat clan, anyway?" the dog asked.

"I just happened to run into them when I was running away from some pale beasts," replied Loner.

"Oh, you must be new to the city," the dog said, "Come on. I'll show you around, but first let's go to my master. He'll give you to something to eat.  
You must be starving." The dog gestured for him to come. Without a choice, Loner followed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Loner asked.

"What is it?" the dog said.

"What's your name?"

"Appa."

"Loner."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Loner."

Loner grinned. He examined Appa closer to see that he was three times his size. Appa's coat is a creamy color. He have brown paws and underbelly with the underside of his tail also brown. His muzzle was a light brown, and a darker brown line going down his back. He could of been mistaken for an agressive dog but was actually gentle. Loner knew he had made a new friend and was off to see the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Appa guided Loner to a large contraption of some sort. It was a hundred times his size, and it had square openings and one large opening on the front. It was a shade of yellow and looked very welcoming. Appa walked towards it and to the rectangular opening. When he got closer, there was a small opening that as Appa's size. Appa gestured the newbie, but Loner was hesitant. He didn't know if he should go in and follow Appa or stay behind and wait for him. However, he followed Appa close behind.

Loner went through the little doorway and was amazed. There were many thing he haven't seen before. He followed the older dog into a room. He looked around to see more presences. There were more of those things! The little pup ran and hid behind Appa in fear. They were conversing of some sort. Then, one of them gestured Appa, and Appa went forward, rubbing his head against the outstretched hand. The outstretched hand belong to a young man with no hair at all. He wore a yellow and orange striped shirt and khaki cargo pants. He had bright grey eyes and a smile that screams "I want to be your friend!" which was kind of creepy in Loner's view.

Then, the person next to him came towards the frightened pup. Like any other puppy would do, Loner quickly ran behind the TV, tail between his legs all the way. Appa saw this and left his master's side to go comfort the pup. He saw the pup's dark fur shiver as it tried to hide and conceal itself the best it can. He grabbed Loner with his jaws by the scruff of his neck and carried him towards the others. He placed the pup on the ground gently as the pup stared wide-eyed at them.

The one who previously came forward came to eye level with him. The creature was a female and dark luscious hair that fell to her waist. Her skin was a nice complexion which made her ocean blue eyes stand out more. She wore a blue shirt with a white shirt underneath that showed the cuffs underneath and a pair of flare jeans with white sneakers. She held her hand out to Loner and waited.

Loner looked at her and at her hand and back. Very cautiously, he sniffed her hand. She smelled like like a day after it rained. It was enjoyable. He rubbed his head affectionately, loving the feel of her soft hand against his furry head. The female giggled and carefully lifted him into her arms. Loner felt himself being lifted and stirred a bit, trying to get comfortable. He was cuddled against her chest as she began petting his dark night fur. Loner loved the feel of her scratching him. His foot began tap, and his tail wagged rapidly. He licked her hand, and she laughed. All the while, a cranky someone was giving a death glare to the adored wolf.

Loner noticed this and curled up even tighter as he tried to get as close as possible to the girl. The girl saw this and gave the puppy a comforting embrace. She turned towards the scowling boy, arms crossed with Loner in her grip against her chest.

"Zuko, don't scare the little guy," the female said.

"Fine, Katara," he mumbled and sank lower into the sofa he was sitting on. _'So his name is Zuko, _he thought. _'Why is so angry? Did I offend him in anyway? _Loner looked at the young man and got a good look. He had hair the color of his coat and pale skin. His glaring eyes were a deep amber. He wore a deep blood red t-shirt with night black pants and black red shoes. Zuko sulked into the light brown sofa as he ignored the adorable wolf pup.

Loner began yapping at the boy and climbed out of Katara's grip and onto Zuko's lap. He began pounding his little paws against Zuko's chest, trying to get his attention. A deep growling erupted from the teen's body, frightening the young pup. Loner whimpered and crawled towards Katara.

"Zuko!" she scolded.

"What?" he mumbled, barely paying any attention that is still stored inside his thick skull.

"Why did you scare little Fluffy," she said, comforting Loner.

"Fluffy?" he questioned. "Why name the little runt, Fluffy?" Zuko gave the puppy another glare. Loner gave a growl and ran up to Zuko. He sank his little canines into his jeans, trying to tear at him. Katara giggled and grabbed Loner from Zuko's leg.

"It's okay Fluffy. He won't hurt you," Katara said.

Loner then just remembered her callling him Fluffy. He jumped out of her warm arms and shook his head. She looked at Loner with a worried look.

"What's wrong, Fluffy?" she asked concern.

Loner just shook his head.

"You don't like the name Fluffy?"

He shook his head.

"What do you want to be called then?"

He stared at her curiously and tried to find a way to tell her his real name. He looked around and saw a piece of paper with something near it. He grabbed it in his jaw and placed it in front of her. He remembered when he was very young he wandered near some of these people, and they were writing something. He began to learn from them and learn to write his name. He grabbed the writing utensil into his jaws and tried to write his name which is a bit difficult. When he was done, he looked at his work and was a bit disappointed. It kind of look the word Loner. Loner grabbed the piece of paper and gave it to Katara.

Katara took the paper out of Loner's small jaws. She tried to read it since it was covered with a bit saliva soaking into it.

"So you want to be called Loner," she asked.

He nodded.

"Is that really your name?"

He nodded again.

"Okay, Loner, do you want to come home with me?"

Loner froze. Now he was offered something that was never said. He can't just leave his pack for dead. But he needed to complete his mission. If going with Katara meant saving his family, then so be it. He gave a curt nod and crawled into her arms.

"But Katara," said Zuko.

"What is it?" she said.

"He's a wolf cub. Are you sure he won't attack you?"

"Of course not. He's just a pup. He won't hurt me at all. Right boy?"

Loner nodded. He wouldn't hurt them. Until it is time to attack.

"I'll come to make sure he doesn't attack you," Zuko said.

"Okay, Mr. Sparky," she playfully said.

He grumbled annoyingly and followed her out. She gave a quick goodbye to Aang which is the bald kid. Loner gave a small wave goodbye to Appa as he was carried away in the arms of a new friend and frienemy.


	6. Chapter 6

Loner was seated into one of those killer machines. He began to scratch at the doors fiercely.

"Get me out of here!" he barked frightened.

Katara saw this and grabbed Loner. Loner struggled within her gentle grip. She began to comfort him by patting him on the head and stroking his soft fur. He calemed down as he rested within her arms.

Meanwhile Zuko was scowling at the little wolf pup in gthe driver's seat. He has have a crush on Katara for awhile. He and Katara have been childhood friends ever since. He developed a crush ever since. However, this puppy was getting in the way. Zuko was completely jealous of him.

Zuko started the car and drove. Katara noticed an unexpected change in Zuko's attitude. Then, a devilish idea popped into her mind.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara asked innocently.

"Nothing's wrong," he said quickly, "Why would you think something is wrong?"

"You're acting quite different since we found Loner."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you have been a bit aggressive."

"Aggressive?"

"Yes."

"You must be kidding me."

"I'm not, Sparky."

"Don't call me that."

"Why Zuzu?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Is Zuzu jealous of the new adorable wolf puppy?"

"First of all, do not ever call me Zuzu. Second I am not jealous of that runt."

"Zuko! Don't call him a runt! He is a little angel and a strong one for being on his own in this crazy world of ours."

"Pheh."

Loner throughout the entire time was looking outside the window, standing on Katara's leg. Everything was moving by them so fast. He tried to climb higher to get a better look but stepped on a button that reeled down the window. When the window began to go down, he jumped back, scared of what had happened. Then, he felt a gentle breeze enter the car. Loner climbed back up and stuck his head out, feeling the wind rush past him.

The wind coursed through his dark fur as it brushed past him. He placed his small paws on the window and began to go even further out the window. This was exhilarating! It felt so good to feel the wind rushing past him as they passed many places. The places became foggy blurs as they pass with every ticking second.

Then, a sound echoed throughout the car. Turning his head, Loner immediately gone on alert mode. His small fluffy adorable ears twisted around on his head, trying to sense where the noise was coming from. Katara saw this and began petting him on the back.

"It's okay, Loner," she said. Loner looked up into her glowing blue eyes. "It's just the radio." _'A radio?' _he thought. He tilted his head in confusion.

"A radio is machine that projects music. See," she explained like she was reading his mind. She pointed an item that was inserted into the machine. It was a mystifying blue as it showed numbers and words. It had a knob attached to it and small buttons. A song was blasting out of every corner of the car. It was _DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher_.

_Usher_

_Yeah man_

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rockin_

_From side to side(side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone_

_Back to life(back to life)_

_Hands up_

_And suddenly we all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't I see you before?_

_I think I remember those_

_Eyes eyes eyes eyes e-e_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like its the last last night_

_Of your life life_

_Im'ma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Keep downing drinks like this_

_Not tomorrow not just right_

_Now now now now n-now now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire_

_Gonna burn this mother****_

_Down down down down d-down down_

_Hands up whenb the music drops_

_We both put out hands up_

_Put your hands on my body_

_Swear I've seen you before_

_I think I remember those_

_Eyes eyes eyes eyes e-e_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like its the last last night_

_Of your life life_

_Im'ma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_In the cover of the music_

_Get naked baby_

_I'm sorry chica_

_Better holla at Tyronne_

_Let him know how I jump through you four foot loop scolla chica two can_

_We're from blocka blocka o polaca_

_Where the boys loose like a wacka flacka_

_Ooh no man its global was'up colale flacka_

_I wannna be your giant no not your dada_

_Dale abre ahi_

_Papa Nicholas baby let me_

_Yo soy el cubanito que esta acostaito yo freco_

_No OK_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like its the last last night_

_Of your life life_

_Im'ma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like its the last last night_

_Of your life life_

_Im'ma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah_

_Thank you DJ_

Loner liked the song and began bouncing his head to the rhythm, and everytime when it came to 'The DJ got us falling in love again' part he would howl a little. Katara would giggle at his little howls and scratch his soft belly. Zuko was getting jealous with each passing moment as he didn't recieve any attention from Katara. This was going to be one long day.


	7. Chapter 7

I have no excuse for not updating except that I lost inspiration and lost track of time and all that stuff but now I'm back and continuing. Please read and review.

* * *

The trio arrived at a large store. In large blueandred letters, the word PETSMART stood above it. The brunette opened the door, allowing the small pup to hop out the car. Landing on all fours, the night coat pup looked up at the large store. It was larger than the house that he recently left. Two car door slams were heard as the blue-eyed female picked up the runt with a scarred teen following behind.

Loner moved around a bit in her arms, settling comfortably against her chest. With his head against her arm, he turned his head slightly and watched as the automatic doors slide opened for them. A twitch of his ear and his silver eyes widening in size were the signs of curiosity to Katara. A breeze pushed against his fur once stepping in.

Katara got a cart and placed Loner in the cart. The claws of the young pup clicked against the plastic as he walked around in the cart. He looked over to his left to see the golden-eyed teen stared at him, glaring holes into his head.

'What are you staring at, Ravenhead?' the young pup barked. The slim black eyebrow rowed a mere centimeter before being brought down into a scowl. Loner begin to yap at him, trying to get his attention.

Katara smiled at this and patted the pup on his head. Loner nudged his head against the warm hand petting him. A small giggle escaped her lips before beginning to push the cart down the aisle with Mr. Moody following.

The silver-eyed pup was quite curious as he gazed at the many items that lined the walls of the aisle. Large and small bags of dog food were stacked in order while treats and toys were decorated but in order on the other.

"Zuko," the raven-haired male turned his head towards his female companion, "What do you think should we get for little Loner?" she asked. Her sapphire eyes scanned the many sizes and kinds of dog food.

"I don't know," he shrugged, staring at nothing. "I'm not a dog person you know."

"But didn't you have a puppy when you were younger?" Loner saw the older male flinch a bit. Tilting his head slightly, he questioned what ran through the human's head.

Scoffing, he turned away from the girl. "I used to have a pup. But only for a while remember."

Katara's mouth formed a small "o", recalling the story about his puppy. Waving her hands frantically, she smiled an awkward smile. "Forget I ever asked! Hehe!" A light blush rose in her light brown cheeks. A slight smile made its way to his lips as he glanced at the flustered girl. Zuko gave a gesture of the hand.

"It's ok, Katara," said Zuko. Taking Katara's hand into his, he slightly nudged the girl. Katara looked up to the scarred teen. Blue met gold. Their eyes locked, and for some reason they couldn't look away from one another.

However, someone interrupted that moment.

A sharp yap from said forgotten wolf pup yanked them out of their connection. They turned to look at Loner jumping around in the cart, smacking it with his small paws. Obviously he was trying to get their attention the entire time. The two blushed before continuing down the aisle with Katara pushing the cart.

Katara picked out a bag of dog food that was made especially for young pups that were still growing and maturing. Zuko, being the man he is, picked up the large and heavy bag for her, placing it into the cart narrowly missing the pup. The dark-haired pup jumped on top of the bag as they continued through the store.

Reaching the collars and leashes, Loner was hanging at the edge of the cart, watching the sapphire-eyed girl look through their many selections. Taking a gray and white collar and matching leash, she showed Loner. He gave a nod and took the stuff into his small jaws before dropping it next to him. Then they went to get his name engraved in a tag. The gold tag was in the shape of a dog bone and had Loner engraved into it as well as other necessary details.

Then Katara said, "Umm, Zuko."

"Yes, Katara." He leaned against the cart as the young pup stated at the lights that we're hanging above them.

"I have to go to the restroom. Can you watch Loner for a few minutes?" Her eyes flickered over to the mesmerized pup.

"Yea, yea I will. Just hurry. 'kay?"

"I will." Running off to the restroom, she left the two males to be acquainted. It didn't take long for Loner not to notice the female's presence. Spinning around, he had no visual of the teen, only of Mr. Grumpy. Loner began yapping loudly, calling for Katara. Said Mr. Grumpy looked at the runt and stated, "Quiet, runt."

Loner continued to yap. Zuko's patience was running thin. Katara hasn't even left for two minutes, and the pup is whining for her. A small tick formulated onto the honey-eyed male's temple. He shushed the cub. But he wouldn't listen.

Stopping his whining for a moment, the wolf cub hopped onto the stuff that were placed into the cart with him, he jumped out of the cart and ran in the direction the missing girl went.

"HEY!" shouted Zuko, taking off after the fleeing form. Loner sniffed the air while running. He caught the scent of rain. The scent of Katara. Following suit, the male runt paced himself faster temporarily forgetting the large and older male on his tail.

Only a few inches away, the duo didn't take notice of the caution signs that stood before them. Loner tripped over his own paws and felt himself being lifted up by a large hand. However, Zuko underestimated the slipperiness of the wet floor and fell on his back with Loner in his clutch. They slid across the ground before colliding with a barren wall.

A grunt and whine we're made from the two. Zuko was upside down with his back against the wall and his head on the floor. Loner was also upside down with his small fluffy tail touching his snout. A growl rumbled in the pale teen's chest before hearing a feminine laugh in front of them.

Looking up they saw their female friend with a hand over her mouth trying to subdue the laugh that was trying to escape her lips.

A question marked hanged over the two confused figures until they realized the position they were in. Hopping to their feet, they tried to fix themselves. Zuko's back was wet as well as his hair. He attempted to straighten his clothes as much as he can while Loner shook the water from his shorts coarse fur.

Still laughing, Katara picked up the now dry pup and walked back to the abandon cart, leaving a wet and flustered Zuko. Taking in a breath, he sighs before accompanying the girl. After paying for said items, they placed the items in the car and left for Katara's abode.


End file.
